Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album)
"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" is the 7th Wiggles album. It was the first Wiggles Christmas album. Tracklist #Have a Very Merry Christmas (J Field, EMI) #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page/P Paddick, EMI) #With a Shiny Red Nose (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer (Marks, Warner Chappell) #If You See Santa (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Go Santa Go (J Field, EMI) #Ding Dong Merrily on High (Trad arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Shepherds (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Christmas Star (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Unto Us, This Holy Night (J Field, EMI) #Felice Navidad (J Feliciano, BMG) #Peace and Joy to Everyone (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Jingle Bells (Trad Arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Christmas Picnic (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Breebop Poem (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Henrys Christmas Dance (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Jeffs Christmas Tune (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Pirate Food Poem (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Away in a Manger (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Wags Ate the Rags (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Reindeer Express (M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #Silent Night (Trad arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Trad arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page, EMI) #O Come All Ye Faithful (UK Special Edition) (Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) # The Little Drummer Boy (UK Special Edition) (Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) #The First Noel (UK Special Edition) (Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) #Angels We Have Heard On High (UK Special Edition) (Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) (UK Special Edition) (Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Fernando Moguel) Trivia * During the recording of the album, Anthony played Captain Feathersword on Pirate Food Poem and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword while Paul Paddick played him on Christmas Picnic. Paul Paddick also provided the voices of Santa Claus and his reindeer. * The Wiggles filmed some video promos on television to the promote the album such as Go Santa Go and It's a Christmas Party On The Goodship Feathersword. The set of the video promos act like it's The Beatles' Christmas album. * During The Christmas Picnic song, One of Dorothy The Dinosaur's original recordings from 1992 is re-used. Release Dates Australia: September 6, 1996 America: 2000 United Kingdom: August 21, 2003 United Kingdom Special Edition: October 20, 2009 Musicians * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - The Wiggles, Paul Paddick * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet and Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Drums - Tony Henry, Peter Iacono * Guitars - Terry Murray, Rex Kelleher, Murray Cook, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Organs, Piano, Accordion - Jeff Fatt Staff * Engineers: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and Joseph M. Palmaccio * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Jose Feliciano, John Field, Franz Gruber, Johnny Marks, Joseph Mohr and James Pierpoint * Package Design by: Leonor Egea and Amy McMurray * Producers: The Wiggles * Recorded at The Tracking Station Studios, Sydney Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumBackCover.JPG|Back cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AlbumCredits.jpg|Album credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumDisc.jpg|Disc Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Cassette.jpg|Cassette Version TheWiggles'Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCD-ABCCommercial.png|ABC Shop Commercial Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumRe-Release.png|Re-release cover Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas USA-album-cd cover.jpg|American cover Thumbnailimage.jpg|United Kingdom Special Edition Cover Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumUK.jpg|UK cover GregholdingWiggly,WigglyChristmasUSAVideoandCD.jpg|Greg holding U.S. version of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video and CD on "The Today Show" lyrickstudios_1656_3668031.gif|prototype US Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAward.JPG|The award Wiggly,WigglyChristmasAlbumAwardNote.JPG|A note on the album award 81mFcagilRL._SL1469_.jpg|Double Pack cover 914AgVYjkML._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover Category:Wiggles albums Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Galleries